101 Jobs For A Genie
by Chucky Ray
Summary: What if I Dream of Jeannie went on for a sixth season? In the premier episode Jeannie discovers a hidden secret about herself and decides that she wants to have her own career. The only problem is that she can't decide what she wants to do. My first ever IDOJ fic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; The Results

 _Alright, I just want to make a quick note. IDOJ was on TV WAY before I was born but I still love it! I was very upset when Larry Hagman died. RIP, these episodes are dedicated to you. Hope you all enjoy it!_

Jeannie held the long tiny object inside her hands to read the result. The following night she had hardly gotten any sleep because she had spent almost the whole entire night vomiting inside the toilet. She squinted her eyes to see what it said. Sure enough, there were two little lines. That meant she that she was pregnant. How was she going to tell her husband about this? Although they had both loved children very much, neither one of them had expected to have one so soon.

Especially since he was about to go away several months for a mission. That's when all of a sudden Tony Nelson hurried down the stairs two at a time. He smiled at her loving before he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Ah good morning darling, how are you? Are you feeling better? Do you want any breakfast?" he asked her as she quickly hid her pregnancy test behind her back inside the palm of her hand.

"Uh, yes. I think I'll just make some scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, and bagels covered by some cream cheese to snack on." She told him.

"Really? Are you sure that you want to be eating all that after last night?" he questioned her.

"Mhm." She replied with a nod.

"Alright, so what's that you're hiding behind your back?" he asked her as she quickly blinked and made the pregnancy test disappear.

"Oh nothing. Go ahead and sit down at the table and I'll make your breakfast she told him as she guided him towards the dining room. "Alright, so you're sure that you're alright then." He said.

"Yes Master, I'll be fine." She said when suddenly the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" she cried while she hurried towards the front door.

"Alright, don't forget to change." He told her as she bobbed her head and blinked again before she transformed her harem outfit into a purple dress while she opened the door. "Oh. It's just you Major Healey." She said.

"Yes, well, it's good to know that you're happy to see me." He said sarcastically.

"I am, get in!" Jeannie snapped inside a whisper before she grabbed ahold of his arm and pulled him inside before pulling him inside the bedroom and shutting the door behind her. "I've got a big problem." She whispered quietly.

"I'll say, you're pretty grabby this morning." He told her.

" _Please_ Major Healey this is _very_ important." She told him before she blinked and made her pregnancy test results reappear inside her hand.

"Is that what I think it is?" Roger questioned while he pointed at it as Jeannie nodded. "Because I don't want to be wrong again. The last time I was wrong we ended up having a baby shower for Djinn-Djinn's puppies." He said.

"No, this time I really am pregnant Major Healey. Anthony and I are going to have a baby." She told him.

"Oh,.. oh,.." he began excitedly as his heart sped up against his chest not quite knowing what to do with himself. He threw his arms around her and embraced her before planting a kiss on her cheek. "This is great, this is amazing, I'm finally going to be an uncle." He told her while he took her hands inside his.

"Yes, I know." She said as she breathed a sad little sigh.

"What's the matter? You don't seem all that happy about it." He told her.

"Well, I am. I'm just not all that sure that Anthony will be happy about it." She said.

"What are you talking about? He'll probably be ecstatic!" he exclaimed.

"Well, it's just that we weren't planning for a child this soon. And you both are so involved with your work that I don't think that he'll be able to take care of a baby right now." She told him.

"Oh, I see. Well, I think I know someone who can help you." He said.

"Really? Who's that Major Healey?" she asked him.

"Her name is Amber Ashanti she's our new boss. She used to be a famous actress." He told her.

"Really? Anthony didn't mention anything about your new boss being a woman." She said.

"Now don't be like that, she's already married and has four children of her own. Besides, you know that Tony only has eyes for you." Roger said. "Anyway, she's helping us with Doctor Bellows' retirement party." He explained.

"Oh I see, and how can she help?" Jeannie asked him.

"Because if she's our new boss that means that she could possibly hire you. You know, you could get a job working down at NASA. That way you'll both be making money and you will have enough to take care of your baby. Just make sure that you don't get a fulltime job." He told her.

"But what am I going to do with the baby when I'm working?" she wondered but before he could answer her question the door started to open again. Jeannie bobbed her head and blinked before she disappeared.

"Jeannie?" Tony questioned but it was already too late since she was already gone. "Roger what's going on here? What were you both talking about here that was taking so long? In fact where is she she was supposed to make my breakfast." He told him.

"Oh Jeannie, well,.." he began with a nod.

"Yeah, you know the blonde woman that I'm married to who also spends quite a bit of her time inside a bottle." He said.

"Well she said that she just needed a bit of fresh air." Roger told him.

"Oh really? Well I sure hope that she's alright she's been acting weird all morning. She was sick quite a bit last night but she appeared that she had her appetite back when she wanted a list of things to eat for breakfast." He said.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. I think she just needs some time to herself. In fact, why don't we just grab some breakfast on the way?" he suggested as he walked out of the room.

"Alright, but what about Jeannie?" Tony asked him as he guided him towards the door.

"She'll eat whenever she's ready now come on let's go." Roger told him as he pushed him out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Secret's Out

"Well there you are Colonel Nelson congratulations." Doctor Bellows said as he greeted Tony at the door with a bright and shinning grin.

"Excuse me what?" Tony wondered before Doctor Bellows shook his hand.

"Oh don't be so modest. Word is that you've been promoted. Why it's all over the base." He told him.

"Really? I have?" Tony questioned when all of a sudden the cheerful grin vanished from Doctor Bellows' face.

"You can't be serious. You mean that you really don't know the big and exciting news?" he wondered as Tony quickly shook his head.

"No sir, what's that?" he asked him.

"I just told you. Are you feeling alright Colonel? I would think that you would be extremely happy about the news." Doctor Bellows told him.

"Oh I'm sorry Doctor Bellows, I am, really I am. It's just that I'm worried about Jeannie. I'm pretty sure that something's bothering her but I'm not sure what it is." Tony said.

"I see, well I'm sure that she'll be delighted to hear about your promotion and that'll make her feel a whole lot better." Doctor Bellows said as the grin stretched back a crossed his face when suddenly Jeannie appeared right beside him wearing her purple dress. Doctor Bellows gave out a rather large gasp as he saw her out of the corner of his eye. "Oh my God Jeannie you scared me." He said while he put his hand on top of his chest. "You nearly gave me a heart attack. I mean forgive me for saying this but it's like you appeared out of thin air." He told her.

"I did." She told him.

"What?" he asked her anxiously as his face turned white as snow and Tony chuckled.

"You'll have to excuse her sir, she's always been a practical joker." He told him but Jeannie simply shook her head at him.

"No Anthony, I think we should tell him. After all, it is his last day here at the base and there's no reason to hide the secret from him anymore." She said.

"Tell me? Tell me what?" Doctor Bellows wondered as Tony breathed a deep and heavy sigh.

"Oh alright darling." He began. "Doctor Bellows can you keep a secret? I mean I'm talking about the biggest most top secret thing that you'll ever hear in your life." He said.

"Uh yes,.. I mean I think so. It just depends what it is I guess." Doctor Bellows said before Tony guided him inside his office and shut the door behind him while Jeannie bobbed her head, blinked her eyes, and disappeared outside the office door before she reappeared inside the office wearing her usual pink harem outfit. Doctor Bellows widened his eyes and gaped his mouth wide open with astonishment.

"How,.." he said.

"Doctor Bellows,.." Jeannie began. "There's something that I have to tell you. I am a genie." She told him.

"What?" he questioned her.

"Listen Doctor Bellows, I know it might be hard to believe but it's true. I married a genie." Tony told him as he grabbed ahold of his shoulders and turned his body towards him to face him. "I mean think about all the unusual things that have happened over the years. The tree in the living room, the elephant in the bedroom, how I controlled the weather and why I fell in love with Colonel Healey's safe." He said.

"I see, but what does that have to do with Jeannie?" Doctor Bellows wondered.

"She was accidentally trapped inside of it because I accidentally closed the door on her. I mean c'mon, you didn't actually think that I would fall in love with a safe now did you?" he questioned him with another chuckle as he folded his arms and leaned up against his desk.

"But that's impossible, how would Jeannie ever be able to fit into a tiny space like that?" he asked him.

"Just like she fits inside her bottle." Tony told him.

"You mean the one that you have in the living room? The one that my wife and I have a copy of?" he wondered as Tony nodded.

"Yes sir, that's the one." He replied.

"Well now at least it makes more sense on why you were so adamant on having the original one after it was copied. But I'm still not convinced." Doctor Bellows said.

"Alright Jeannie, show him." Tony told her.

"Yes Master." She replied while giving him a salute before she blinked her eyes and disappeared inside a bunch of pink smoke. Doctor Bellows widened his eyes even more with shock and disbelief as he gaped his mouth wide open while she smoked inside the pencil box.

"So it's really true then." He began with even more disbelief as he peered down at the tiny little woman smiling back up at him. "I'm sorry Colonel Nelson my apologizes, your wife really is a genie." He said as Tony turned his head and grinned down at her.

"Alright Jeannie, you can come back out now. I think he's got the point." He told her as she bobbed her head and blinked again before reappearing beside him and giving Doctor Bellows a slight wave.

"Are you angry with us?" she wondered.

"No, of course not. I mean it sure is a lot to take in,.." Doctor Bellows began while he continued studying her. "But magic or no, I really do think that you're a marvelous woman and an excellent wife for Colonel Nelson." He told her as he smiled at her.

"You're not going to say anything about it then?" she questioned him with a grin as he grinned back at her and shook his head.

"No. You said it yourself. Today is my last day on the base and since I will no longer be working with you Colonel Nelson than it's none of my business whether or not an astronaut has his own genie. However I do wish that we can remain our friendly relationship." He said.

"Of course sir." Tony replied while he wrapped his arm around his wife and pulled her into his side while she rested her head up his shoulder and grinned.

"Well it's been a complete honor working with you Colonel Nelson and you know, now that I know about Jeannie, I think that I am going to miss all those interesting explanations that you had about all the things that she has done in the past." Doctor Bellows said as all three of them laughed. "Well, I'll see you both later. Good day Colonel." He said as he raised his right hand to his brow and saluted him before Tony saluted him back before Doctor Bellows bowed his head and turned around and left the office.

"Alright Doctor Bellows might know about you now, but you still have to change your outfit in case anybody else sees you here." Tony told her.

"Oh, certainly." Jeannie said as she bobbed her head and blinked her eyes another time changing back into her purple dress before she turned to face him again.

"It's good to know that he's on our side though. Say, what are you doing here anyway?" he asked her.

"Oh well Colonel Healey told me that he knows somebody who could possibly hire me." She replied.

"Oh I see. So _that's_ what you both were discussing this morning. Well, I'm all for you having a job, but just try and be careful. The last time you applied to work in the air force it didn't end up going so well. What has brought this up all of a sudden?" he wondered.

"Uh,.. I'm sorry Master but I have to go. Colonel Healey is probably waiting for me." She told him nervously trying not to sputter over her words before she grabbed ahold of his face, kissed him goodbye and disappeared leaving him alone and dazed and confused.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Interview

 _Thank you SO much for the great review! I'm glad that you're enjoying it! I didn't know that there were so many Jeannie fans around here. Here's the next chapter!_

Jeannie and Roger Healey walked side by side up to another young woman who had rather dark skin and short curly black hair. "Ah hello there, you must be Jeannie Nelson." She began as she smiled warmly at her while she reached out her hand and grabbed ahold of it before she shook it. "I'm Amber Ashanti." She said.

"Yes I know. Colonel Healey told me." Jeannie said.

"So, I hear that you want to have a job working in the air force." Amber said.

"Yes, that's right." Jeannie began with a nod.

"Well do you know what kind of work that you would like to do?" Amber wondered.

"No." Jeannie began with a shake of her head. "But I _have_ worked as a secretary before." She told her.

"I see, so you like to type?" Amber inquired as Jeannie nodded again.

"Yes, but I also love children which reminds me I can't have a fulltime job because I'm about to have a baby in_" she began as she did the math inside her head. "nine months." She replied as Amber smiled at her again.

"Well congratulations Mrs. Nelson. Is this your first?" Amber asked her.

"First what?" Jeannie wondered as Amber laughed.

"First child." She said.

"Oh, oh yes it is." Jeannie told her.

"Well, I'm afraid that a secretary is a fulltime paying job, and so is everything else at the air force." She said.

"Really?" Jeannie asked her nervously.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Do you have any other career interests?" Amber asked her.

"As I said, I love children so I wouldn't mind being a teacher." She replied. "Although I never really paid too much attention in genie school, my teacher said that I was very intelligent and showed a lot of potential when I wanted to." Jeannie told her before she anxiously bit her lip.

"Hmm, that's interesting. Genie school, I never heard of it." Amber began as Roger slowly turned his head and glanced over at his friend. "Where is that located?" she wondered.

"Pompeii." Jeannie responded before Amber laughed.

"But that's impossible. Pompeii was destroyed a little over a thousand years ago. Besides, if you want to be a teacher you need a teacher's certificate and that takes quite a few years in college to receive and not only that but it's a fulltime job." Amber told her.

"Then what about a substitute teacher?" Jeannie suggested.

"That still takes quite a few years and besides then you go into work whenever they need you." Amber told her.

"Oh great! Now I'll never be able to help Anthony be able to pay for the baby, and not only that, but I'm going to be the worst mother in the world!" Jeannie exclaimed before she burst into tears and with a bob of her head blinked her eyes and disappeared beside Roger Healey who had just enough to quickly leap in front of her to block Amber's view stretching his arms out wide.

"Where did she go?" Amber wondered when all of a sudden Tony walked into the hallway carrying a cup of coffee.

"Excuse me? Where did who go?" he inquired.

"Your wife." She replied.

"My wife was here?" Tony questioned her. "Oh that must mean that you interviewed her. So how did it go?" he wondered with a grin but Amber just simply shook her head at him.

"Not so well. Every job that she wanted to do either was fulltime or she had to go to college for." She told him.

"Why couldn't she just get a fulltime job then?" he asked her.

"Because she's going to have a baby." She told him.

"She is?" Tony questioned her as he widened his eyes with complete and utter astonishment and disbelief.

"You mean she didn't tell you?" Amber wondered.

"No." Tony said while starting to ponder on the reason why. Luckily for him he didn't have to wonder too long as Roger suddenly took a deep breath and spoke up.

"She didn't want to tell you because she was afraid that you would be upset." He explained.

"Really? But why would she think that?" Tony wondered.

"Because she knows how excited you are to go on your mission and I think she loves you too much to want to try and pull you away from your career which is why she wanted one in the first place." Roger told him.

"Oh no,.." Tony began. "I should have known when she spent half the night last night getting sick and then with her humongous appetite this morning. All of the signs were there." He finished. "I better go find her and talk to her." He said as he started turning around and walking away.

"Wait a minute Tony, we're supposed to be at work remember?" Roger reminded him as he stopped and turned back around to face him. "I'll go talk to Doctor Bellows, he'll understand. Right now Jeannie's more important." He said before he turned back around and finished walking around the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; The Resolution

Tony and Doctor Bellows pulled their cars into the driveway before they got out of them and headed up towards the doorstep. "I really appreciate you doing this for me Doctor Bellows." Tony told him.

"Oh sure, anything for you Colonel Nelson. I just hope that Jeannie's alright." Doctor Bellows told him while Tony unlocked the front door and then opened it before the two of them entered the living room.

"Jeannie!? Jeannie darling are you here!?" Tony called before he hurried over to her bottle and heard her sobbing and blowing her nose inside of it. "Please come out sweetheart, I want to talk to you." He told her before he pulled the cork out of her bottle and he and Doctor Bellows watched as blue smoke erupted from it.

"Blue smoke? I thought hers was pink." Doctor Bellows said.

"It is, it just turns blue whenever she gets sad and depressed." Tony told him before Jeannie appeared a few moments later still blowing her nose inside a turquoise handkerchief. "Please don't cry Jeannie, Roger told me what happened." He told her.

"He did!? He promised he wouldn't!" she sobbed.

"Please don't be upset Jeannie, I'm glad he did. I knew something was bothering you I just wasn't sure what it was. Now did you really think that I wouldn't be the happiest man in the world to find out that you're going to make me a father?" he asked her softly and soothingly while smiling at her warmly.

"You mean, you are?" she inquired.

"Of course I am." He told her while he gazed at her lovingly. "I mean, I'll admit that it wasn't what we planned but I think it's just about the best news that I ever heard. It even tops me being promoted to Colonel." He said while continuing to gaze and smile at her.

"Well," she began smiling back at him. "I am glad that you are pleased but how are we going to be able to afford raising a child together?" she wondered.

"Don't worry Jeannie, I talked to Amber about it and she's agreed to let him have some time off to help you with the baby once he or she is born. And of course, Amanda and I will be delighted to help out too." Doctor Bellows told her.

"Wow Doctor Bellows, you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that." Tony began as he turned to him and grinned. "Because Jeannie will need a temporary master while I'm gone." He said.

"Really? Who?" Doctor Bellows wondered.

"You." Tony told him.

"Me!?" Doctor Bellows exclaimed with complete and utter astonishment and disbelief.

"Of course, didn't you just say that you and your wife would be willing to help out?" Jeannie asked him with a grin.

"Yes but I meant about watching the baby. I don't know anything about genies and I don't nearly have as big of an imagination when it comes to thinking about explanations like you used to do Colonel Nelson." He said but that's when suddenly Tony placed a comforting hand on top of his shoulder and grinned.

"Oh don't worry Doctor Bellows, you'll learn fast." He told him.

"I wish I knew that for sure. But I also wish that I could be a world-famous racecar driver." Doctor Bellows teased with a grin as Jeannie giggled before she folded her arms and blinked her eyes with a bob of her head making Tony and Doctor Bellows both disappear. They both reappeared inside a racecar. Doctor Bellows was sitting in the driver's seat driving the car while wearing a uniform and a helmet while Tony sat beside him in the passenger's seat.

That's when they both widened their eyes with horror as they realized how fast they were going. "Jeannie!" they both hollered on top of their lungs.


End file.
